The Darkness (Natural Opposites)
The Darkness are a Primordial Entity, the twin sister of The Light, the oldest of the Primordial Entities and the creator of Amara . History Birth The Darkness are born in the Void at the same time as the Light, and before Life, Death, Khronos, Ananke and Heka . Before the Universe She created Amara before God and so before Death and Life . The Darkness and Amara were trapped respectively in the Mask of Darkness and in Mark of Cain . The Darkness were trapped by The Light and Amara by God powered by The Light . Season 6 After the Destruction of the Mask of Darkness, she becomes free and empowers Amara, she fights against The Light Personnality The Darkness are kind but ressentful, she hates the Light for trapping her and God for trapping Amara, she extremely cares for her creation, like all her siblings, she fears the power of the Void . Powers and Abilities Powers * Darkness Embodiment : The Darkness is, litteraly, the darkness and so have all the powers linked to darkness . ** Absolute Darkness Projecton : The Darkness are able to project so evil darkness that it can anihilate definitely anyone who isn't his Siblings, God or Amara, Horsemen, Pagan Lords . ** Primordial Darkness Manipulation : Being the First Darkness itself, The Darkness are able to manipulate even the First Darkness . ** Darkness Empowerment : The Darkness becomes more powerfull in dark places . ** Umbrakinesis ''': The Darkness is, obviously, able to manipulate, generate and shape perfectly any darkness . ** '''Umbranetic Body : The Darkness can't be touched because his body is made of darkness, the only things who can touch him are his Siblings, God, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Amara . ** Darkness Link : He can't be totally killed as long as darkness exist in the universe . ** Black Hole : The Most Powerfull Power of The Darkness, the Black Hole is a celestial object which can sucks up everything except his Siblings, God, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Amara . * P'rimordial Entity Physiology' : The Darkness are a Primordial Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primordial Entities ** Super Strength : The Darkness are the strongest Primordial Entity and is only equalized by The Light . ** Super Speed : The Darkness can move as fast as the darkness which are as fast as the light itself . ** Super Stamina : The Darkness didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : The Darkness are extremely powerfull, the only prison who can trap her was the Mask of Darkness and The Light himself sayed than if she becomes free, she could easily destroy the entire universe . ** Immortality : The Darkness are the oldest Primordial Entity, the only Primordial Entity as old as her is The Light, she can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : The Darkness are extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : The Darkness knows almost everything, the only things she didn't know are what happened during his trapping . ** Flight : In her disembodied form, The Darkness are able to fly . Abilities * Perfect Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery : The Darkness have a perfect mastery of the hand-to-hand combat . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light is the only entity who can totally kill her . **Life : Life can't kill her but she can seriously hurt her . **Death : Death can't kill her but he can seriously hurt her . **Khronos : Khronos can't kill her but he moderately can hurt her . **Ananke : Ananke can't kill her but she can moderately hurt her . **Heka : Heka can't kill her but it can slightly hurt her . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God, Amara and the Pagan Lords can only hurt him but less than Heka . Other *Darkness Link : If all the darkness dissapears, she will die, moreover, if The Light totally kill her, all the darkness dissapears *Primordial Light : The Darkness feel extreme pain if she touch Primordial Light, if the Primordial Light is too numerous, The Darkness dies . *Mask of Darkness : The Mask of Darkness trapped her during all the time of the sleeping of The Light . Gallery The Darkness.jpeg|Physical Form The Darkness2.jpg|Disembodied Form BlackHole.jpg|Black Hole